Parapsychologie
(Übernommen von http://www.psiram.com/ge/index.php/Parapsychologie ) Parapsychologie (von griechisch: παρα-, para, neben / ψυχή, psyche, Seele und λόγος, lógos, das Wort) bezeichnet die Beschäftigung im wissenschaftlichen und außerwissenschaftlichen Bereich mit so genannter paranormaler Kommunikation sowie der Beeinflussung messbarer Zustände ausschließlich durch die Psyche. Solche Phänomene werden auch als Psi-Phänomene oder kurz PSI bezeichnet. Eingesetzt werden experimentelle und statistische Verfahren. Parapsychologische Phänomene oder Fertigkeiten konnten bis heute nicht zweifelsfrei nachgewiesen werden. Der um 1889 eingeführte Begriff Parapsychologie geht auf den Berliner Psychologen Max Dessoir zurück, der damit eine Wissenschaft bezeichnete, die sich mit den "aus dem normalen Verlauf des Seelenlebens heraustretenden Erscheinungen" beschäftigt. Eine parapsychologisch zu nennende Forschung gab es aber schon seit etwa 1850. Inhaltsverzeichnis Verbergen 1 Themen 2 Parapsychologische Einrichtungen und Forschungsstätten 3 Experimente 4 Weblinks 5 Quellennachweise Themen Untersuchungsgegenstände der Parapsychologie sind: Außersinnliche Wahrnehmung (ASW), Telepathie: Übertragung von Informationen durch Gedanken oder Gefühle zwischen Menschen ohne Nutzung irgendwelcher Hilfsmittel der Sinnesorgane Hellsehen: Das Erhalten von Informationen über Begebenheiten oder Ereignisse an entfernten Orten mithilfe bisher unbekannten Mitteln. Präkognition: Empfangen oder wahrnehmen von Informationen zukünftiger Ereignisse, bevor diese eintreten und ohne dass sie aus den Möglichkeiten der Vergangenheit oder Gegenwart extrapoliert werden können. Retrokognition Psychokinese (oder Telekinese) als Makro-PK, Mikro-PK und Bio-PK: Die Fähigkeit, materielle oder physikalische Prozesse mithilfe bisher unbekannten Mitteln zu beeinflussen. Remote Viewing (remote staring, Fernwahrnehmung) Nahtoderlebnisse Spuk, z.B. Poltergeister: Phänomene, die oft in Verbindung gebracht werden mit Gespenstern und an Orten geschehen, die ein Verstorbener häufig aufgesucht hat oder an Orten, an denen ein Verstorbener zuvor gelebt hat oder verstorben ist. Parapsychologische Einrichtungen und Forschungsstätten An wenigen Universitäten ist die Parapsychologie als Teilgebiet der Psychologie Forschungsgegenstand. In Deutschland gab es an der Universität Freiburg von 1954 bis 1998 die Abteilung Grenzgebiete der Psychologie, der bis zu seiner Emeritierung 1973 Hans Bender und anschließend sein Nachfolger Johannes Mischo vorstand. Bender war zugleich Leiter des privaten Instituts für Grenzgebiete der Psychologie und Psychohygiene (IGPP) in Freiburg, das noch heute zur Parapsychologie forscht und veröffentlicht. In Freiburg gibt es außerdem die Wissenschaftliche Gesellschaft zur Förderung der Parapsychologie e.V. mit parapsychologischer Beratungsstelle, die von Walter von Lucadou geleitet wird.1 Einrichtungen außerhalb von Deutschland sind oder waren: Koestler Parapsychology Unit (KPU) der Universität von Edimburg. Lehrstuhlinhaber war der 2004 verstorbene Psychologieprofessor Robert Morris. Nachfolgerin für Morris wurde Caroline Watt. Die parapsychologische Abteilung der Universität von Northampton2 Der Lehrstuhl für Parapsychologie der Universität Utrecht in den Niederlanden Die parapsychologische Abteilung der Universität Lund in Schweden Das Perrott-Warrick Research Unit der Psychologischen Fakultät der Universität von Herfordshire Das Anomalistic Psychology Research Unit der Universität Goldsmith in London Das ehemalige (bis 2007) Princeton Engineering Anomalies Research (PEAR) der Universität Princeton (USA) Das Rhine Research Center an der Duke University, USA, benannt nach dem bekannten Parapsychologen Joseph Banks Rhine Experimente Nachdem vor allem die intensive Experimentierphase in der zweiten Hälfte des 20. Jahrhunderts keine befriedigenden Ergebnisse geliefert hat, sind viele Parapsychologen zu der Ansicht gelangt, dass ein wissenschaftlicher Nachweis der Existenz von PSI nicht möglich ist.3 Etwa seit dem Jahr 2000 wird dabei vermehrt die Ansicht vertreten, dass es eben gerade die Natur bzw. eine charakteristische Eigenschaft parapsychologischer Phänomene sei, sich methodischen, wissenschaftlichen Nachweisversuchen zu entziehen. Daraus wird die Forderung abgeleitet, die wissenschaftliche Herangehensweise aufzuweichen oder aufzugeben und stattdessen z.B. durch eine "Wissenschaft des Subjektiven"4 zu ersetzen. Die Gesellschaft zur wissenschaftlichen Untersuchung von Parawissenschaften e.V.(GWUP) testet einmal jährlich Personen, die glauben, paranormale Fähigkeiten zu besitzen ("Psi-Test"). Bisher konnte kein einziges der behaupteten Psi-Phänomene wissenschaftlich belegt werden.5 Ein weiterer Aspekt ist die Tatsache, dass es in der Parapsychologie Belege für Betrug und Fälschung gibt. Besonders bei der Erforschung sogenannter Psi-Phänomene ist Betrug weit verbreitet.6 Die Parapsychologie, die selbst den Anspruch erhebt, eine Wissenschaft zu sein, wäre damit als solche aber nicht mehr existent und zu einer Pseudowissenschaft geworden. Weblinks F. Zahradnik (2006): Irritation der Wirklichkeit. Eine qualitative und quantitative Analyse der Briefsammlung der Parapsychologischen Beratungsstelle in Freiburg. Dissertation an der Universität Konstanz. PDF Quellennachweise ↑ http://www.parapsychologische-beratungsstelle.de/ ↑ http://www.northampton.ac.uk/courses/postgraduate/detail/?id=0286 ↑ M. Mahner (2010): Der Tod der Parapsychologie (1850-2009). Skeptiker 2/2010, 79-80 ↑ R. Jahn, B.J. Dunne (2008): Change the Rules! J. Scientific Exploration 22(2), 193–213 ↑ http://blog.gwup.net/category/psi-tests/ ↑ George P. Hansen: Deception by Subjects in Psi Research. In: Journal of the American Society for Psychical Research. 84, Nr. 1, January 1990, S. 25–80 Kategorie:Überarbeiten